Percy Jackson-The War of Olympus!
by The Gods of Creativity
Summary: Percy has broken up with Annabeth on very good terms. They remain friends and everything is okay. Until a betrayal forces Piper from Camp Half-Blood! When she needs help most will anybody be there for her? With The War of Olympus about the kick off, will Percy be able to save what matters most to him, whilst saving Olympus? Or will the gods be the cause of their own destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome demigods! We are The Gods of Creativity , Pertemis Fan and, I (The god of Laziness) are writing a story together! You may have read: **

**Percy-Champion of Chaos or**

**Percy Jackson-Lord of Chaos**

**This is not a Chaos story! REVIEW AND STAY LOYAL DEMIGODS!**

**We are not Rick Riordan but we own Lily, Scout who are in our other stories but they are completely different worlds! Same personalities though! We will have more characters in the future!**

**Thanks!**

**Third Person POV:  
**

Percy Jackson and his friends saved Olympus from Gaia three years ago. Percy was gifted with the best weapon skills a demigod could have. He was also gifted with a bow that never runs out of arrows and throwing knives which always reappear on his weapon belt.

Jason Grace was gifted with the ability to fly without using the winds and a spear that was unbreakable. He was also given an imperial golden Aegis.

Piper Mclean was gifted with the ability to control what Katopris shows her. She was also given a blessing which makes her clothes as strong as armor.

Leo Valdez was gifted with Calypsos freedom but no powers in exchange.

Frank Zhang's gift was that his curse was taken away.

Hazel Levesque was gifted with the ability of talk to horse and a new _spatha._

Annabeth Chase was gifted with an architecture firm (Chase Industries) and a new shield.

Nico Di Angelo was gifted with a helm of darkness much like Hades' which turns into aviator glasses. He can now summon any dead person if they have not been reborn or in the fields of punishment.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano was gifted with two rings. One can turn into a shield and the other a sword with a hand strap.

The war claimed the lives of many. Connor Stoll was killed by an enemy archer and Clarisse La Rue was killed by Gaia herself.

The war was the most tragic event in demigod history and three years later the annual memorial dinner is taking place.

…

**Piper POV:**

I am sitting with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso and Nico. I wonder where Jason is. He never misses the annual dinner. Even last year when he was sick but he still hauled himself to the pavilion.

"Hey where's-

"Jason? Yeah we all don't know!" Leo interrupts reading my expression.

"He never misses these!" Percy says.

"Yeah it's strange." Annabeth agrees. I am happy Percy and Annabeth are still on good terms after what they have been through!

"I'm going to go check his-

"CAMPERS! A moment of silence for our fallen brethren and may their souls in Elysium or those that have been reborn have peace!" Chiron yells.

We are having the silence and I can't stop thinking about the war. Clarisse, Connor, Dakota. All those poor heroes killed by Gaia. At least she is gone. Where's my boyfriend? I will kill him unless he has a good excuse!

"Thank you campers!" Chiron shouts. The mood is gloomy right now.

"I'm going to check if Jason's in his cabin." I say.

"Okay Pipes." Leo says back.

Where in Hades name is Jason?

…

I walk to the cabins and look around. Everybody is at the dinner. The Romans have their own dinner but Jason lives here during the week and New Rome on weekends. I love him but right now I'm pissed. Where is he? I walk towards the Zeus cabin and hear noises inside. I can't make them out.

I open the door.

…

There is Jason Grace my boyfriend and love, with my mother, the goddess of beauty…in bed together. They have the cover up but I know.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I scream.

"Pipes honey-

"SHUT UP MOM!" I shout.

"Piper I'm sorry but Aphrodite is something else. I was going to break-up with you but-

"BUT WHAT? YOU WANTED ME ON THE SIDE?! MY OWN MOTHER IS SCREWING MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell, tears falling.

"Piper he's a boy! It's how love his. Also Jason is very appealing. I understand why you like him." My mom winks.

"You whore!" I scream. I walk towards Jason who is still holding my mother and slap him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I ask. I spit at my mother and run out.

My own mother is sleeping with Jason. I went to my cabin and cry. I can't stop! Why? I lay down. I was found by my siblings later because i had missed the ceremonies and they wondered where i was. They asked what was wrong, but I didn't answer. I walked out and head to the big house with my things. There is no way I am sleeping in her cabin! I lie in one of the spare beds and cry myself to sleep.

**Introduction down! This is an intro so it is not long but future ones will be longer.**

**Review! We want feedback! Catch you on the Rick side demigods!**

**-The God of Laziness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, as explained in the previous chapter this is a joint story between, The God of Laziness and I (Pertemis Fan). We will mostly be writing a chapter each.**

**You may have read:**

**Percy-Champion of Chaos or**

**Percy Jackson-Lord of Chaos**

**This is not a Chaos story! REVIEW AND STAY AWESOME!**

**We are not Rick Riordan but we own Lily, Scout who are in our other stories but they are completely different worlds! Same personalities though! We will have more characters in the future!**

**Enjoy!**

**Percy POV:**

I wake up to the sound of the conch horn signalling breakfast. I begrudgingly get out of bed to get change. I slip on a camp T-shirt and some jeans. I put riptide in my pocket and I step out of my cabin.

I look around and see all the campers filing towards the dining pavilion.

It's been three hears since the Giant war and there are more campers than ever in camp half-blood.

As I think about the giant war, I remember that today is actually the day of the annual memorial dinner.

I remember all the people we lost in the war, and it still hurts me to think about them.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I walk with the other campers to breakfast.

When I enter the pavilion I head towards the Poseidon table to sit down. As I walk to my table I see Annabeth.

Annabeth, it still hurts to think about what happened with her. You see, after the Giant war we were a happy couple, and loved each other very much. Then one day we found out that Annabeth was pregnant, it was the happiest day of our lives. 4 months into the pregnancy though Annabeth had a miscarriage. We were devastated. After that Annabeth and I slowly drifted apart until one day we talked and decided to end it. The good thing is though Annabeth and I are still best friends, maybe even better friends that we used to be.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and sat down to eat my breakfast.

* * *

**Time Skip to Dinner the same day.**

**Percy POV:**

I am sitting with Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Nico and Piper. We are at the memorial dinner. I noticed Piper looking troubled by something but I decided not to intrude. Then piper finally speaks up.

"Hey where's-

"Jason? Yeah we all don't know!" Leo interrupts, probably noticing Pipers expression like me.

"He never misses these!" I added.

"Yeah it's strange." Annabeth agrees.

"I'm going to go check his-, but piper was cut off by Chiron.

"CAMPERS! A moment of silence for our fallen brethren and may their souls in Elysium or those that have been reborn have peace!" Chiron yells.

I look down at the table and realise that I'm shedding silent tears. All the people who I could have saved but I didn't. Annabeth noticed my expression and gave me a glare saying; stop feeling guilty it's not your fault. I smiled gratefully at her and dipped my head again remembering those we had lost.

When the moment of silence is over, the atmosphere in the pavilion is really sad.

Piper breaks us out of our thoughts saying, "I'm going to check if Jason's in his cabin."

We nod out heads and she walks off.

We all turn back to our dinner and start eating.

A few minutes later I hear screaming coming from the Zeus cabin. Piper and Jason are probably having a fight.

I look over at the Zeus cabin and I see the door open and piper storming out. I see a bright light flash in the Zeus cabin like a god is flashing away.

I see Piper walk to the Aphrodite cabin and slam the door shut. She doesn't come back to dinner.

After dinner I feel super tired from teaching all the weapons classes today so I go back to my cabin to crash out.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and go to breakfast.

After breakfast I go to my sword fighting class. When I enter the amphitheatre I see all the kids swinging their swords around.

"Ok everyone" I called, "I want you to pair up and spar, I will come around and help you."

The kids nod and they get into pairs. They begin to spar and I walk around correcting their mistakes. When I feel satisfied that they all have an ok technique I let them continue to spar, and when one of them wins they switch partners.

I look around the amphitheatre and I see that Jason is leaning on the side of the wall looking bored.

I walk up to him and ask "hey Jason, you want to spar"

He nods and pulls out his gladius. I reach into my pocket and uncap riptide.

We both get into fighting stances and begin to circle each other.

The kids around us all stop what they are doing to look at our fight. They looked really excited about our fight because it's not often you seen the best swordsmen ever and the second best one fight.

I know Jason is still really jealous about the fact that I'm better than him in sword fighting, but I think we have worked past that jealousy.

I get bored so I lunge forward. I bring my sword down in an ark. Jason brings up his sword and barely manages to block the strike.

All my strikes are strong and extremely fast, so it's hard for him to keep up. I manage to catch my blade on top of his and I use the disarming trick that Luke taught me. I bring my sword down and Jason gladius is ripped from his grasp and it clatters to the floor.

I allow Jason to pick up his sword, and use this time to talk to him.

"Hey Jason" I asked

"Yeah" He replies with laboured breathing.

"What happened between you and Pipes last night, I heard you guys screaming"

I flash of guilt crosses his face so fast I nearly missed it.

"She came to my cabin and broke up with me. She has been cheating on me all along" He says

"What about the flash of light in your cabin" I asked

"That was nothing" He says harshly, and glares at me.

"Ok" I say not wanting to anger him anymore, but I'm not convinced he telling the truth.

I look at him suspiciously. I know by the look on his face that he is lying, and I know for a fact Piper would never cheat on him. I'm really suspicious of Jason now, and decide to talk to piper later about it.

Jason is now standing with his gladius in his hand again. He lunges is at me but I parry his sword with little too no effort. We continue like this for a while before I get bored and disarm him. He could tell I was holding back and got mad at me for that.

He suddenly lifts of the ground flying. I frown at him; "no powers allowed Jason" I call to him.

He doesn't hear me and he summons a huge bolt of lightning on me. I raise my hand and form a water shield around me and the bolt of lightning is channelled through the water before I send it back up into the sky.

Jason Is now standing on the ground again.

I glare at him "No more powers" I say

"Fine" he says reluctantly.

I notice that a crowed has now formed around us.

Jason then sheathes his sword and pulls out his new shield and spear. I put riptide back in my pocket and pull out my new bow and arrow.

All the camp veterans around be look kind of scared now thinking that i'll probably accidently shoot someone, until they remember I'm good with a bow now.

Jason charges at me and I jump back.

I pull back the string on my bow and an arrow appears notched. I release the arrow, and with deadly precision and speed it hits Jason leg. Luckily, I'm only using blunt arrows.

Jason falls to one knee. His leg is now really bruised and is bleeding a bit. He bites back the pain thought and stands back up.

He lunges forward and I didn't have anything to block his strike so the spear hit my left should and probably dislocated it. I grunted in pain and recoiled before standing straight again.

No more Mr. Nice guy I thought.

I pulled out a throwing knife from my belt and threw it at him. He brought up his shield to block it though.

I then threw three knives at the same time and he couldn't block them all. He blocks one with his shield but the other two lodged themselves in his left arm and leg.

With his last remaining strength he throws his spear at my chest, but I bent down backwards and the spear sailed over me. I then get upright again and walk towards him.

I take out riptide and put it to his neck.

"Yield" I asked

He nods and I put riptide away. I pull out my knives from his body before healing the wounds with water. I do the same to my wounds.

When we were both standing again everyone around us started clapping.

I turn to Jason "Nice fight Jason"

"You too Percy" we shake hands before the lunch conch horn sounds.

We walk to lunch and when we get in the pavilion I notice that Piper wasn't here. Now I'm really suspicious of what happened with her and Jason.

I decide to talk to her after lunch, but for now I need food.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please Review; we want feedback to make the story better.**

**Stay cool! ;) – Pertemis Fan.**


End file.
